


Artificiel

by malurette



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Artificial Humans, F/M, Flash Fic, Fucked Up, Short One Shot, relationship writing fumble, so is it incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Fei Wong Reed ne voit pas les erreurs monstrueuses qu’il commet en voulant accomplir son œuvre.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fermer les yeux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441842) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Artificiel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLic/Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Fei Wong Reed, Clow Reed/Ichihara Yuuko  
>  **Genre :** complètement tordu !  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « tube à essai » pour 31_jours > (1er avril ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** CLAMP Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin des deux séries ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Fei Wong Reed existe parce que Clow Reed voulait garder Ichihara Yuuko en vie et n’y a pas réussi seul. Quelque part, il est le fruit de leur amour, l’enfant qui ne leur est pas né mais qu’ils ont quand même créé. Ou que Clow a créé, en tout cas, sans consulter Yuuko sur ce sujet.  
Mais Fei a hérité des sentiments de son créateur envers Yuuko : ils sont sa raison d’être, et là où Clow a échoué, lui se jure de réussir. Que Yuuko réellement vivante devienne sa mère ou sa femme ou rien du tout le concernant, lui importe peu : tout ce qui compte c’est qu’il réussisse et qu’elle vive. Elle sera libre de faire tous les choix qu’elle voudra, tant qu’elle ne mourra pas.  
Lui n’a pas ce luxe. Il n’a qu’un but, et tous les choix qu’il fait lui sont dictés pour le réaliser. 

Et parce qu’il est un être artificiel lui-même, la voie semble toute tracée pour l’accomplir : à son tour, il fabrique des humains sur mesure, des clones, des doubles, plus ou moins modifiés, à sa guise pour mener ses plans à bien. Par science et par magie, il les construit. Avec amour… envers Yuuko. En pensant au bien qu’ils pourront accomplir de sa part, ses précieux petits pantins. La chair de son cœur…

À force de dupliquer autant des inconnus que des membres de sa chère famille étendue, il finira bien par recréer l’être idéal, espère-t-il. Il a de grands projets pour celui qui grandit là dans ce bocal, fruit d’une concoction délicate. Il a soigneusement sélectionné le modèle de son corps. Il a programmé sa personnalité avec attention.  
Envoyé dans l’univers correct, à l’époque correcte, devant la personne correcte… il devrait enfin pouvoir créer la dimension où Yuuko renaîtra.


End file.
